Intruksi Pemain
by FiyuiChan
Summary: Suzuna tersentak kala melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya berada dalam satu ruangan, ia menagkupkan kedua tangan dipipinya yang merona, "Younii Dan Mamonee... Kissu?" ... Semi Canon.


Mamori menatap buku bacaan dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, guru yang menerangkan di depan kelas seperti angin lalu yang tak ia perhatikan. Irisnya menatap langin cerah yang terlihat dari balik jendela kaca kelas tepat disampingnya. Pikirannya tak lepas dari pertandingan antara Deimon dengan tim yang dikenal dengan permainannya yang kasar. Hakushu Dinosaur. Mamori sudah beebrapa kali menonton video, dan ia sungguh menghawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya, terlebih sangkapten. Hiruma Youichi. posisi Quarterback yang menjadi sasaran penyerangan tim lawan.

Mamori memandang gurunya kala bel pulang sekolah berdering menandakan waktu belajar mengajar sudah selesai. Ia mengemasi barang bawaan yang berada di atas meja ke dalam tasnya dengan malas. Setelah semuanya masuk ke dalam tas, tak membuat ia bergegas pergi dari dalam kelas. Irisnya menatap ke arah lapangan dan menatap teman-temannya berlatih dengan giat untuk pertandingan yang akan dilakukan esok hari.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada dalam tasnya bergetar, menandakan terdapat email atau telepon dari seseorang. Ia membuka seleting tasnya dan meraih _handphone_ flip merah dengan gantungan bergambar boneka berbentuk kelelawar lucu berwarna merah.

 _Cepat temui aku di depan lokermu manager sialan..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 punya Yuusuke Murata sama Riichirou Inagaki –senseeeii

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

 **Character :** Hiruma&Mamori

-Ini setingan waktu saat chapter 251, H-1 sebelum pertandingan Deimon vs Hakushu Dinosaur. Itu salah satu adegan Hirumamo yang paling Fi sukaa wkwk XD -

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intruksi Pemain**

 **.**

Mamori menatap Hiruma yang berdiri bersandar pada loker siswa dengan mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya. Dengan langkah pasti ia mulai mendekat, mencoba mempersempit jarak antara ia dan Hiruma. Langkahnya berhenti kala jaraknya dengan Hiruma sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mendengar jikalau ada yang ingin Hiruma sampaikan padanya.

Hiruma melirik kala ia merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat disampingnya, ia melirik melalui ekor matanya, menatap Mamori dengan pandangan datarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, diserahkannya amplop bewarna merah pada Mamori dan diterima oleh gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Itu adalah intruksi untuk merubah pemain manager sialan, aku pikir sebelumnya kau harus memilikinya." Hiruma menatap mamori yang masih menunduk menatap amplop pemberiannya tanpa membukanya. "Bukalah jika waktunya tiba." Lanjutnya.

Mamori membisu mendengar penuturan Hiruma. "Saat waktunya tiba," Kepalanya masih menunduk menatap amplop pemberian Hiruma dengan pandangan kosong. "Maksudmu saat Hiruma-kun tidak sadarkan diri karena luka serius bukan?" gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar Hiruma dengan baik karena suasana loker yang sepi mengingat saat ini jam sekolah sudah selesai.

Hiruma melirik Mamori dengan ekor matanya, masih mengunyak permen karet yang yang sudah terasa sedikit hambar. "Kalau kau sudah tahu jangan bertanya lagi." Ucapnya singkat.

Mamori termenung. Hiruma terdiam. Suasana sekolah pulanh sekolah yang sepi menambah senyap suasana. Apa yang dipikirkan Hiruma? Mamori bergumam kesal sekaligus khawatir. Mamori tahu apa sepenarnya yang berada dipikiran Hiruma, Hiruma bukanlah orang bodoh yang dengan santai menganggap pertandingan besok adalah pertandingan yang mudah. Hiruma hanya mengantisipasi jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpanya. Cerdas. Namun mamori tak menyukai kecerdasannya untuk yang satu ini.

"Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu." Ucapmya seraya menyobek amplop yang diberikan Hiruma.

Hiruma tersentak seraya menatap Mamori dengan wajah kesalnya. "Hey manager..."

"Aku tahu." Potong Mamori sebelum Hiruma menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku seharusnya dipecat karena melakukan hal ini. Tapi..." Mamori masih menyobeknya seraya masih menundukan kepalanya tanpa menatap Hiruma yang terdiam menatapnya menyobek kertas pemberiannya. "Tapi aku telah menyobeknya tanpa membacanya." Ucap mamori seraya berjalan lurus melewati Hiruma yang menatap kedepan dalam diam.

 _Itulah sebabnya... kau tidak boleh terluka..._

.

Hiruma menatap Mamori yang duduk di kursi kelasnya. Dilihatnya Mamori yang menatap teman satu timnya berlatih mempersiapkan diri untuk bertanding esok hari dengan pandangan kosong, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Mamori. Hiruma memang mencari mamori setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada amplop yang ia berikan pada Mamori. Tapi ia mencarinya bukan karena itu, melainkan memanggil Mamori untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manager.

"Manager sialan," panggilnya. Mamori tak bergeming. Hiruma tahu mamori mendengarnya karena jaraknya dan mamori tepat bersebelahan, dan suaranya seperti biasa. Hiruma menggeram dalam diam. "Kalau kau menghawatirkan cebol sialan itu, dia tidak akan terluka." Ucapnya membuat Mamori menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap matanya.

Hiruma menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya, berhasil membuat Mamori menatapnya. Namun hanya beberapa detik karena Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih. Hiruma berdecak sebal menatap Mamori dengan malas, lalu ia duduk dihadapan Mamori dengan kaki yang diletakkan diatas meja, membiarkan mereka berdua diam dalam sunyi.

Mamori menatap Hiruma dihadapannya dengan sayu, sesekali menghela napas berat kala teringat esok ada pertandingan yang harus mereka hadapi melawan lawan yang tangguh. "Hiruma-kun," panggilnya menatap Hiruma.

"Hmm," Hiruma bergumam mendengarkan.

"..."  
Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala tak mendengar Mamori melanjutkan perkataannya. Dengan sebal ia membalikkan badannya menatap Mamori yang saat ini meneluungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. "Heh manager sialan," Mamori bergumam, "Percayalah aku tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar penuturan Hiruma, Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang mungkin akan lolos dari bibirnya jika ia tak menahannya. Ia menghela napas meredakan perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Ia menegakkan badannya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya tidak meluncur di kedua pipi cantiknya.

Keduanya menatap.

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori yang kini menatapnya, tangannya terangkat bertengger manis dipipi mamori, membuat air mata yang menggenang dipipinya meluncur jatuh membasahi pipi dan tangan Hiruma. Disaksikan dengan ruang kelas kosong dan sinar sore keemasan yang menyusup melalui jendela kelas, Hiruma menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamori perlahan.

Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya, masih dengan tangan yang bertengger dipipi mamori dengan hidung yang saling bersentuhan. "Berjanjilah padaku Youichi-kun," Mamori menggenggam tangan Hiruma yang berada dipipinya, masih menatap mata Hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai dan menyatukan bibirnya kembali pada bibir Mamori tanpa berkata apapun.

.

 **~TAMAT~**

 **.**

Yaampyonnn akhirnya kesampean bikin fic Hiruma&Mamori hueheheh... biasanya nangkring di fandom Naruto teruss. Gimana jadinya? Ancur kah? Maklum udah setaun lebih ngga berkutat di dunia tulis, palingan nulis esai tugas kuliah nohh -_- yaudah yahh.. semoga Fi betah lagi nulis biar bisa bikin banyak fic Hirumao wkwkw XD

Salam,

Fiyui-chan

.

OMAKE

Suzuna berjalan mengelilingi kelas-kelas mencoba untuk menyusul Mamori yang hingga saat ini belum kembali. dilihatnya pintu kelas Mamori yang terbuka sedikit, dengan yakin ia mulai mendekati berharap Mamori berada di sana, sehingga ia tak perlu lagi mengitari gedung SMA Deimon yang terdiri dari banyak kelas.

Suzuna tersentak kala matanya menatap sang kapten dan manager berada dalam satu ruang yang sama. Pipinya merona tiba-tiba, bersembunyi di balik pintu seraya menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Younii dan Mamor-nee... kissu?"

~ **Ending Beneran~**


End file.
